A Devil's Tale
by Emma D. Silver
Summary: When the Queen orders her Watchdog to investigate the murders of several Lords, a connection is quickly found: The Daemon Brothel. But who exactly is Lily Daemon, what connection does she have with Sebastian, how come everyone is after her, and why does she seem to know more than she lets on? Possible Sebastian x OC. My first fanfic
1. Prologue: A Devil's Tale

My first fanfic. This is only a short prologue, and I hope to post the first chapter soon. So please, read and review :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, I only own my OCs.

* * *

Prologue

**A Devil's Tale**

_She was created from Earth as the First Eve_

_But would not submit and forced to leave_

_However she made her way in life_

_While up there happened another strife_

_The culprit too would not submit_

_And so the Heavens split_

_Down from Heaven he fell_

_Down to deepest parts of Hell_

_The First King he became_

_Four Queens to tame_

_For them the strongest was first and right_

_The strongest was chosen through fight_

_The First among the four, different from them all_

_She was the first Eve, who chose to fall_

_Seven princes were selected_

_For the seven deadly to be connected_

_Here cruel and evil people make their cell_

_Together they all create Hell_

* * *

A poem introducing my story...do you like it? or hate it?


	2. Chapter 1: The One in the Dark

The first chapter...hope you enjoy. By the way, my story takes place after the Public School Arc, so any anime characters from Kuroshitsuji won't be in this story. You could say it takes place in the manga universe of Kuroshitsuji...if that makes sense

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, I only own my OCs.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_The One in the Dark_

The woman stared out the window through half-lidded eyes. Outside the snow had just started to fall. The big, fat flakes fell ever so slowly, fascinating the woman in a way only snow could. However her attention was soon brought back to reality. Realizing her worry wouldn't disappear if she ignored it, she sighed and turned the chair around, making her face the door instead of the window.

The office the woman was sitting was sparsely furnished. A simple desk in the middle of the room, with the chair the woman in it and a bed in the corner of the room, considering the woman's "business" the bed could technically be called work-related.

Despite the bed the woman actually found the chair more comfortable. She would often find herself sleeping in it, sleep now being a luxury she didn't allow herself.

The reason for the woman's worry had all started with a single murder case. At first she had ignored it, telling herself it was a simple coincidence. However the third case had started a couple of rumors about her brothel. Determined to prove the rumors wrong, the woman had investigated and realized with dread that there was in fact a connection between the murders and _her_ brothel. The workers realized by the time the article about the fifth murder case was published, voicing out loud the woman's fear of what was happening. The police also made the connection, but every one of her employees had feigned ignorance, scaring away most of the police officers with their behavior and many peculiar tricks.

A quiet knock shook the woman awake from remembering.

"Come in", she muttered, barely audible, but the person on the other side of the door could easily hear her.

A small girl, no more the eleven, walked in, holding a newspaper in one of her hands and a frown on her face.

Instantly the woman couldn't help but tense up, but forced her body to relax, constantly reminding herself, this girl had grown up at the brothel and was a part of her family.

"What is it?" the woman asked hesitantly, for too many reasons she believed that the girl brought bad news, after all that was the only kind of news recently reported to the woman, who was the Madam at the brothel.

"Bad news, Madam", the girl said. The Madam almost laughed at her earlier prediction, but chose to sigh instead.

"This time…what has happened this time?" the Madam asked.

"Well, at first Alexander and Rosalyn didn't want me to tell you, but I know that you would punish us all later, if we didn't tell you. So here you go", the girl threw the newspaper to the Madam. The woman nodded her head knowingly, both Alexander and Rosalyn were quite protective of her, but the Madam refused to be kept in the dark about anything happening lately. Opening the paper, the Madam braced herself for the worst possible news.

However the thing, she read, made her blood freeze, if that was possible for her kind. Another murder, but the worst part was that this time there were two persons who had been murdered. A Lord, no surprise there, and one of her girls. Slamming her hands into her desk, several cracks appeared in the expensive wood. The woman was about to yell at the girl, but she had been smart enough to escape, while the Madam had read the paper. Cursing loudly, the Madam considered her options.

None.

It wasn't that the Madam couldn't come up with any, but they would almost all mean she would have to leave, and she didn't want to leave.

The woman sighed once again, she had done that a lot lately.

She chose to trust her gut feeling and luck. Maybe the person who would receive her case would be a person, who would somehow be able to help the Madam.

The thought made her laugh, but also think of her horrible past.

Almost unconsciously she started reciting a poem, not noticing a shadow watching her and snickering.

* * *

Elsewhere the young Head of the Phantomhive family was doing the same thing as the woman at the brothel was doing earlier, watching the snow fall. However in his case, the thirteen-year old boy simply watched the snow with disgust, hating how it made everything seem white, pure and untainted.

It had been a couple of months now, since he had solved the case of the missing students at Weston College, because of the request from the Queen.

He had spent the last couple of months searching for any clues about his parents' killers…to no avail. That was beyond frustrating. It was as if some sick destiny slash fate thing wanted him to simply move on, making his toy manufactory prosper even further, along with a bunch of other things, most _ordinary_ people would find joy in.

However Ciel was not ordinary.

In fact, if anything, Ciel was almost the definition of the unordinary, being the head of his family at the age of thirteen, owner of a major toy factory, having a demon butler, being the Queen's watchdog. Things other people might never be able to comprehend, Ciel had to handle almost every day.

Before Ciel could become too frustrated with himself, a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"You are allowed to enter", Ciel said, knowing the only person, or to be more accurate demon, to knock at this time of the night, would be Ciel's butler, Sebastian Michaelis

"Young Master", the butler smiled slyly.

"There seems to be a letter for you."

Entering the office, Sebastian neared the desk with a letter placed on a silver platter.

Ciel sighed inwardly, keeping a straight face in front of his butler. After Sebastian sat the platter on the desk, Ciel slowly reached for the envelope. Taking the letter opener, Ciel quickly ripped the envelope open and reached for the paper inside. As Ciel had suspected, it was indeed a letter from the Queen.

_To my dearest Boy,_

_Despite having mentioned my gratitude before, let me mention it again._

_I cannot express my joy of you finding the dear Derek. _

_Of course I am also speaking on behalf of my cousin, the Duke Clemens._

_However my reason for writing to you is not because of gratitude. If you do chose to accept this case, I would once again keep it in mind._

_As you probably already know, many murders have been committed on Lords from the more nouveau riche families. The connection cannot be overlooked, a brothel._

_I would have overlooked this particular case, because __of an acquaintance__ of mine, but the current situation cannot be allowed to be overlooked._

_I would like for you to investigate the brothel, finding out the true reason for these murders and bringing the criminal to justice._

_It may interest you that this particular case has something to do with one of your father's former acquaintances._

_-Victoria_

Ciel didn't need to read the letter twice. The moment he read that last sentence, he had caught the bait, not even caring for the fact that it was probably a trap.

Smiling, Ciel looked up at the butler.

"Looks like we got a brothel to visit."


	3. Chapter 2: The Daemon Brothel

I wore cat ears, while I wrote this chapter...thought you'd all wanna know :P

Maybe they are the reason my writing seems to have changed a bit...

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, I only own my OCs.

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_The Daemon Brothel_

It wasn't hard finding the brothel mentioned in the Queen's letter. After all, every single newspaper had written more than one article about the brothel in question: the Daemon Brothel. However, despite the many rumors circulating, many noblemen still visited and the brothel was still the most popular in town. In fact it had almost gained more popularity after the murders than it had before.

Ciel couldn't help but be disgusted at the mere thought of women selling their bodies. Sure, he himself had sold his soul to get revenge, but for some odd reason prostitutes seemed so weak in Ciel's eyes, maybe it was due to the fact he was only surrounded by exceptionally strong women, such as his fiancée Elizabeth and his aunt Frances.

Ciel had just adjusted his coat, when Sebastian announced that they were ready to leave. Getting into the carriage Ciel once again thought their cover story trough, Ciel was supposed to play the role of a young and naïve nobleman who was to be introduced to the "adult" world by his uncle and guardian Sebastian. The more and more Ciel thought about it, the more and more it seemed to him, he would have to pretend to be a gullible and curious type of person. The type of person Ciel hated the most.

Despite this, Ciel couldn't help but feel a small pang of excitement. He didn't know too much about this "adult" world. The basics, he knew, but for the rest he was quite the clueless one, which is why he hoped he would gain some knowledge during this trip to the brothel.

What Ciel didn't know, was that all was about to change and he would gain knowledge, though maybe not one he wished for.

* * *

Rain had started falling, when they finally arrived to the Daemon Brothel. Luckily it was just a smaller drizzle.

Ciel was quite surprised by the size of the whore-house. It was definitely bigger than he had imagined. A two-story mansion stood before him, it even rivaled his mansion.

However the dimly lit night made it hard for him to distinguish details, and Sebastian dragged Ciel to the front door.

A woman stood by the door, dressed in a gorgeous, tight dress that showed off her grand bosom. Her dark hair was set up in a chignon, while her face was adored by a red mask, matching her red dress. Her pale arms grabbed a part of her dress and she dropped a curtsey, when she saw Sebastian and Ciel.

"What a joyous evening we have tonight, do we not?" she asked. Ciel nodded, while Sebastian smiled to her.

"Oh, I agree, my Lady," he answered.

"However I see you gentlemen have not known about the masquerade tonight, for I see you have no masks. Unless that child's eye patch is one," she giggled. Ciel felt a spark of anger at Sebastian. It had been his job to investigate the brothel, and the fact he did not know about this masquerade meant that Sebastian had not been thorough.

"But never fear! We have been prepared for situations such as these, and we have a couple of masks," she said. "That is if you can pay the price."

Ciel grumbled. He had been prepared to spend money, but to spend them on masks! Of all things!

Before he could protest, Sebastian pulled out some money. Instantly the woman's eyes lit up, despite the mask hiding her face.

"How much?" Sebastian asked, clearly not caring about the amount about to be spent.

The woman put her hand to her mouth and giggled.

"For you, my good sir, I will give a discount."

Ciel stayed, while Sebastian went and picked some masks from a box that stood on a table not far from them. Handing the woman the money, he handed Ciel the other mask. The woman opened the French doors for them and, putting on their masks, they walked into the Daemon Brothel.

* * *

The moment the duo entered the grand hall, they were enveloped in the heat of other bodies and beautiful music from an orchestra playing nearby. At the sight in front of them, both Ciel and Sebastian stiffened, though for different reasons. Ciel couldn't help but grimace at this so-called "masquerade". A more appropriate word seemed to be public groping. Everywhere Ciel looked woman sat, displaying their breasts which the men either groped or licked or something entirely third. The masks, along with the slightly lit room, provided a sort of privacy, but also a sort of public performance, which seemed to excite most of the visitors.

Despite the many horny acts going on in the corners of the grand room, some people were still dancing to the music, whereas others sat in small groups and chatted.

Ciel tugged his butler's coat lightly, making Sebastian bow down so he could hear what Ciel said over the music. In reality this was not necessary, because of Sebastian's demon hearing, however right now they were both supposed to play naïve noblemen, ready to spend plenty of money.

"What do we do now?" Ciel asked, trying hard to ignore the moans and mewls that were heard over the music.

"I suppose we find the brothel madam to make her help us find you a girl for the night," the demon teased lightly. Ciel blushed, before swatting at Sebastian. He was about to grumble something, when the butler turned serious.

"I don't know if this is important or not, but I believe you need to know one-third of the prostitutes are demons, to be more precise succubi and incubi."

Ciel blanched.

"Those are the…lust demons, if I remember correctly, right?" Sebastian's nod confirmed this.

"But how do you know?"

"I have earlier told you about my ability to see souls," the butler said, looking at the boy until he nodded in confirmation.

"Well, as demons can see souls, they can also see other demons, unless, of course, the demons use some sort of magic to hide their presence," Sebastian explained.

"The Succubi, which is the name for the entire race of this type of demons, are different from other demons, in that sense that they actually don't have to form contracts. In fact they are the only of the demon races able to pass rather freely from the demon realm to the human realm," Sebastian continued, ignoring the sudden paleness Ciel exhibited.

"The reason for this," Sebastian explained further, "is because that the Succubi do not actually live off souls. Of course they do enjoy once in a while such a delicious treat, however the Succubi live off the life force of humans. During a sexual intercourse a succubus, or incubus, depending on the gender of the Succubi, drains their victim of their life force. Some drain little, meaning only a few years, while others may drain the entire life force throughout one night."

Looking down on his small master, the butler almost grinned. However he composed himself, before any emotions showed.

"Now, my Lord," he whispered into Ciel's ear, "I'm telling you this to watch out, for this particular mission seems to have evolved into something bigger than we might have imagined."

* * *

They split up. First of all, Ciel couldn't handle the sometimes sadistic behavior of his demon butler, and second of all the chances to meet the brothel madam would be greater if they parted ways. However, not before long, Ciel got captured by a small girl around his age, forcing him to dance with her.

Sebastian chuckled at the sight of this, before he himself started searching for the madam, known as Lily Daemon.

Moving within the shadows, Sebastian kept an eye on everything happening around him. Not before long he noticed a single woman, standing out from the rest of the crowd. Out of all of the people present she was the only one who wore green.

A beautiful green dress adored her perfect body. Her hair, Sebastian noticed despite the dim light, was auburn and done up with green hair pins, matching her dress. The mask that covered her face too was green, with matching gems along the edge. As if she noticed Sebastian's eyes on her, she turned in his direction and smiled at him.

Deciding to grab his chance, Sebastian made his way through the crowd and extended his hand to the lady.

"May I have this dance?" he asked flirtatiously. If he could seduce this female human, maybe she would give him the needed information.

The woman giggled at him before she took his hand. Together they walked out on the floor, where the music started anew.

Together they danced a second dance, then a third, a fourth and a fifth, before Sebastian whispered in the lady's ear:

"Do you perhaps know where I can find Madam Lily Daemon?"

The woman laughed loudly at him, gaining the attention of some onlookers. She took off her emerald mask, revealing a unique dark-blue eye-color.

"You're looking at her," She said, clearly enjoying the surprise and confusion shown on Sebastian's face.

"My name is Lily Daemon, Madam of the Daemon Brothel."

* * *

And so it begins! Introducing to you guys Lily Daemon! I really like Lily and often find myself thinking she is a very great character...no spoilers here xD

I really hope you liked this chapter, now that the story is actually starting, like earlier chapters had just been a sort of preparation...

Please! Do review!


	4. Chapter 3: Lily

Yay! A person favorited my story! Do you guys know how happy it made me, I was, like, rolling on my bed for hours of pure happiness.

So please review or follow or favorite! Make me giddy with happiness :P

Anyway, sorry this chapter took so long, but the internet around me has chosen to ignore me T^T

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, I only own my OCs and the plot.

* * *

_Chapter 3_

_Lily_

Lily looked amusingly at the expression of the tall, handsome man she had just danced with.

She had immediately noticed when he first laid his eyes on her, taking in her appearance. She knew that she stood out, as she was wearing her favorite color: green. Everyone at the brothel, even the guests knew that green was _Lily's_ color. Amongst the clusters of red, black, blue and white, Lily had been the only one to wear her color, setting her apart from the others.

This, of course, meant that to a newcomer Lily would almost immediately catch his eyes, which also was the purpose. Lily wasn't afraid to admit she liked the attention other people showed her, after all she was a beautiful being.

Yet, despite meeting new people every day, she would only rarely consider others to be beautiful, even as beautiful as her. But she had to admit that this tall stranger was incredibly handsome, and he was used to women. He was definitely not a first-timer, Lily concluded.

Along with that thought, Lily had also seen what he truly was, despite his human appearance.

A demon.

A small trill of excitement and fear went through her, as she wondered whether he had seen through her, as she had with him.

Standing on her toes to reach the man's ear, she whispered to him,

"Why don't you come along, so we can find you a suitable one for the night?"

She purposely left out naming any sort of gender, after all some people preferred the boys over the girls.

"Oh, I'm unfortunately not the one to seek entertainment tonight" the male demon said, "It's my nephew."

Lily almost snorted at the last comment, however at the last minute she stopped herself. He didn't know that she knew that he was a demon. Well, of course, demons were in fact able to have nephews and cousins and etc. However it was quite rare to know with certainty which demon was truly a part of another demon's family.

Lily nodded her head, and hand in hand the two found the "nephew" dancing with a young girl in a dark-blue dress.

Lily slightly stiffened at seeing the two young ones, however she chose to ignore it.

When she saw who the girl was, Lily's eyes widened.

"Jade! Did I not tell you that you aren't allowed here?! It isn't until next year, you are to start doing these sorts of jobs." Lily almost roared at the young girl.

"Eep! Madam! You're mistaken, you haven't seen me tonight," Jade exclaimed surprised, quickly letting go of the boy's hands, before she escaped into the crowd of people.

"Damn that girl," Lily cursed, before regaining her manner in front of the demon and his "nephew".

Smiling at them, Lily said,

"How about we go inside a private room to discuss arrangements?" before she walked through a side door, leading to a corridor. She didn't look back to see, if they followed. Only after reaching a staircase, leading up, did she turn around to check on her special guests. The corridors were well-light, allowing Lily to finally take in the appearance of the man and the young boy.

And what a sight they were.

They had both at some point discarded their masks, which allowed Lily to truly see their faces.

The young boy had dark navy-blue hair. His left eye was blue, while his right was covered by an eye patch. He wore clothes that definitely showed he came from a wealthy family.

To be honest, Lily admitted to herself, if he had been older, she would definitely have gone after him. He would be a real heart-breaker in a couple of years.

The male demon was tall, which Lily had realized right away, or maybe she was just short. He had beautiful black hair and penetrating red eyes.

Unconsciously Lily licked her full lips.

Yet, despite the demon's beautiful human appearance, Lily still felt a vague familiarity with the demon, there was something, but she just couldn't put her finger on it…but no, it couldn't be, Lily concluded.

"Well then, how about we go upstairs?" Lily asked.

* * *

While they walked down a corridor, the demon introduced them as Sebastian and Ciel. Lily knew that some people did not wish to reveal their family names, and she respected that. At least for now.

They passed several rooms, Lily opening each one, seeing if it was occupied or not. All were. Passing each room Lily opened the door, revealing people fucking in positions other people might not have thought possible. But then again this was Lily, the Madam of the Daemon Brothel. If anything she would claim she had invented these positions.

Finally the trio made it to the last room in the hallway.

"This room has to be empty," Lily muttered, before swinging the door open, letting all three of them peer inside the room. Unfortunately she was wrong.

Tied to the bed was a naked man, somewhere around his mid-thirties. Above him hovered a naked woman with brown hair, a whip in her hand.

"Mr. Farmwood!" Lily exclaimed, "I thought you had set your eyes on Alexander, not Rosalyn!"

Ciel wrinkled his nose in disgust, whether it was at Lily's comment or the scene before him, no one knew, maybe both.

"Well," the tied up man chuckled, "Alexander is my favorite, but he proposed to me that maybe I should try out something new."

"And we all know who the obvious choice is then," the naked brunette added, "it's been written down too."

Lily pulled out a small note from a pocket somewhere on her dress. She quickly checked it through and gave a swift nod.

"You're right. I just haven't noticed then." Her eyes narrowed, when she saw how much Farmwood had paid.

"Rosalyn, remember to make Mr. Farmwood pay the extra fee for the S/M. It seems he has only paid for the regular course." Lily said to the brunette, before she turned around, walking back to the stair case the trio had earlier ascended.

Sebastian and Ciel stayed behind, but followed Lily, when they saw Rosalyn whipping Farmwood and he let out a loud moan.

Ciel shivered, the bad sort of shivering, he really couldn't stand this place.

* * *

After walking around the whore-house for around 10 minutes, Lily finally found an empty room. This very room was considered the master suite in the mansion. Only the richest of the richest could afford it, and therefore it was not often used. Lily looked around, taking in the dust surrounding the bed and other furniture.

She huffed before going over to pull the curtains back, allowing some moonlight into the room. Afterwards she lit a single candle that she placed on a small coffee table before taking a seat in a dusty couch. The other two sat in an equally dusty couch opposite her.

For a while nothing was said, and Lily thought the situation through. Should she play along, or confront them?

Still deep in thought, Lily didn't hear Sebastian's inquirer. It wasn't until he went over and shook her shoulder that she slapped away his hand in surprise and thereby returned from her thoughts.

"Why exactly are you here?" Lily asked. Who cared about subtlety, Lily wanted to get through with this, and maybe these two would actually be able to help.

In that instant it hit her. Hard.

Lily recognized both of them, she was amazed she even knew Ciel, however she remembered him, vaguely but it was there. She refused to think about Sebastian, and focused her attention on the boy.

"Well, as you probably know, we're here to enjoy being young and rich," Sebastian smiled.

Lily snorted,

"Don't you dare give me that crap! I'm asking what the hell the Queen's Watchdog is doing here, other than failing at gaining the attention of a few girls," she said, annoyed at them and herself.

Ciel smiled at her, the kind of predatory smile that often adored Lily's own face. He folded his hands in his lap and crossed one leg over the other.

"Well, if you know who we are, you should also know why we're here," Ciel told her. Meanwhile Sebastian had placed himself behind his master.

"I do understand that there are some…circumstances regarding my brothel. However I do not understand why a demon has to be involved. You do realize this is a violation of the demonic laws about the Succubi, regarding their feeding and living habits." Lily shot back at him, not wanting to lose, despite revealing knowledge others were not supposed to know.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian in mild surprise. He had not known there even existed laws for demons. The question was then: How did this woman know?

"So you know that there are demons living in your brothel?" Sebastian asked, usually the Succubi would not reveal themselves as what they truly were, instead they would simply be the best of the prostitutes at the brothel. Yet this woman seemed to know that there were demons in her brothel and even seemed not to mind.

Lily huffed and then nodded.

"How could I not know, after all I…" Lily stopped. She looked at bit shocked, as if she had been about to say something, she wasn't supposed to.

For a second an eerie silence appeared, then Lily somehow seemed to change.

"If you show me yours, I'll show you mine," Lily said playfully. At first Ciel didn't understand until she pointed to her own right eye.

"If you already know it's there, why should I show you?" he asked. For some reason he couldn't quite grab this woman's character. One minute she was all serious and dark, the next she seemed somewhat playful and excited.

Sighing, Ciel reached behind his head to undo the bow. As the eye patch fell from his face, the Faustian Contract, a pentagram within a circle, was revealed. Lily smiled smugly at him, as she saw this.  
"You're a greedy one, aren't you?" She said.

However the next moment her deep blue eyes turned purple and revealed a Faustian Contract in each of her eyes.

Ciel gasped, while Sebastian paled slightly. They both quickly composed themselves, as Lily's eyes returned to normal.

"What are you?" Ciel finally asked after a while.

"I don't have to answer to that," Lily countered. "But I do wish for your help concerning the recent murders. Believe me, when I say that we, here at the brothel, don't have anything to do with these murders. There's someone out there, killing these men…and now my girls, my family and I wish to stop him." Lily continued. She took a deep breath and decided to make a gamble with her knowledge on the line.

"If you do help me, I will tell you everything I knew about your father, Vincent Phantomhive."

Ciel's eyes widened slightly at this statement, however he quickly retorted,

"And how will I know you actually tell me the truth?"

"You won't," Lily answered truthfully, "Whether you decide to believe my words is all up to you. I will tell you what I know, but in the end it's your choice to believe me or not. So do we have a deal? Will you help me find the real murder in exchange for gaining knowledge about your father, or not?"

Ciel thought about it, the only thing he was sure of was that this woman could not be trusted. She had revealed secrets about herself, yet she had not explained anything. Still, Ciel couldn't help the little spark of excitement, when he had heard her mention his father.

"Give me a day to consider your offer, and we shall return tomorrow," Ciel said. Lily nodded, as he rose.

"Ask the girl at the front door for me, and she will let you in immediately," Lily added. She stayed seated, when Ciel and Sebastian walked out the door, eventually leaving the brothel.

* * *

Lily sighed as soon as the two had exited the room.

Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!

Finally she gave in and hit herself in the head a couple of times, ruining her hair. She'd said too much.

How could she be so stupid?

No changing what's already been done, she thought while she got up from the couch. She grimaced at the dust spots on her dress, before angrily hitting them to try to get the dirt off her.

The fifth, or maybe it was sixth, time she hit the dress, a sudden explosion threw Lily to the ground.

The last thing, she saw, was the ceiling coming down at her, before darkness overtook her.

* * *

Another chapter finished...I've noticed that the chapters have slowly become longer, which is a good thing, I think

I'll try to update the next chapter faster, however it depends on both my Muse and the internet -.-'


End file.
